Galeri For You
by killer.jeon
Summary: Karena kamera adalah lensa kedua. Dan kau, Kim Taehyung adalah satu-satunya objek indah yang ku bingkai dalam galeri ku —Jeon Jungkook Note: KookV. Not Vkook! Warning 18 Just YAOI. BTS. Jungkook x Taehyung/V
1. FALL

**_FALL_**

...

 **Main Cast :**

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

...

 **Other Cast :**

Member Bangtan, etc

...

 **Disclaimer :**

©Bighit Entertaiment to BTS

©Redlip Jeon to Written Story

...

Petang, langit senja digulung mendung dengan awan yang muram. Pekatnya bagai tinta yang menyembur dari mulut gurita. Dibawah, kendaraan roda empat _but-butan_ brutal ingin mencapai markas, sedang ratusan pasang kaki berlari kecil mencoba membelah daratan dengan gesit, namun tak semuanya bisa. Seluruhnya ingin menahan hujan untuk tak segera membajiri bumi; seolah air yang melesat dari awan mampu menghunus tubuh-tubuh mereka. Namun berbeda dengan sosok itu.

Pria yang duduk sembarangan di depan apartemen Taehyung. Bersandar dinding dengan segala pakaian seragam yang melekat pada pria itu basah—mendahului hujan. Rambutnya acak-acakkan. Beberapa helainya membentuk kawanan dan pelan-pelan kucuran air menetes dari sana. Bau knalpot dan amis ikan begitu menguar, mengaduk perut yang membaunya.

Taehyung terpekur di tempatnya berdiri. Membatin apa yang telah dialami pria gila ini. Tak ada frasa yang ia bunyikan, hanya berdiri seperti orang bisu. Netranya masih menancap jelas di penampakan sosok yang dengan tenangnya mengelap kamera DSLR yang menggelantung di leher pria itu.

"Ini dingin ngomong-ngomong, kau tak berniat menyuguhkan secangkir kopi atau semacamnya gitu? tidak peka sekali"

-bibir pria itu bersuara sarkas, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari objeknya.

Tak tersinggung, Taehyung justru menarik dua sudut bibirnya, mengukir senyum lebar dan membawa langkah ke dalam. Menapaki lantai dapur. Taehyung dengan cekatan mengambil sebungkus bubuk ginseng, mamasukkannya ke dalam satu cangkir dan menekan tombol _warm_ pada dispenser.

Selesai. Ia kembali ke depan dan meletakkan cangkir ginseng racikannya tepat disamping pria itu. Taehyung ikut berjongkok, mengamati dalam duduk nya. Betapa kacaunya pria dihadapannya tetap tak merusak bagaimana rahang keras dan pahatan sempurna beserta kulit putih sedikit kusam itu berada. Tetaplah menjadi pria tertampan yang Taehyung lihat.

"Kau darimana? diluar belum hujan tapi kau lebih dulu basah"

"Kau baik?" pria itu balik bertanya. Menengok sepintas tanpa niat menatap dan kembali mengusap kameranya sayang.

Bibir Taehyung merapat, nafasnya ditahan untuk tak berhembus kasar. Ia benci pria dihadapannya. Bejat, seperti iblis. Menempatkan posisinya sebagai yang paling ditakuti dengan tatapan tajam mencekamnya. Intonasi suara yang rendah dan mengintimidasi. Pria yang selalu menuntut, dan pantang dituntut.

"Aku baik, aku tidak _flue_ , tidak batuk, tidak panas, aku sehat seperti yang kau lihat"

-terangnya separuh hati. Terus menatap, matanya tak melepas pandang dari sosok itu yang kini melucuti satu per satu kancing seragamnya, melepasnya beserta kaos dalamnya. Tersisa badan atletis yang mengkilap akibat basah. Tubuh Taehyung merinding melihatnya. Otot-otot bisep itu terbentuk terlalu sempurna, setiap lekuknya wajib dipuja.

Sadar. Taehyung melongos ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak percaya"

"huh?" Taehyung mendongak cepat. Turut beranjak saat pria itu bangkit dari duduknya.

Pakaian pria itu dilempar sembarang. Beralih memandang Taehyung dengan sorot tajam mematikan. Sekejap, segenap udara di apartemen terasa hampa. Nafas Taehyung tercekat kuat di ujung tenggorokannya. Geleyar panas menyengat dari ujung jarinya hingga ia merasa begitu lemas.

"Kau berbohong" tuduh pria itu lagi dengan suara terendah yang pernah didengarnya. Tanpa toleransi memberi celah sedikit agar Taehyung sanggup melakukan respirasi. Kepala Taehyung bergeleng reflek sebelum ia bunyikan dalam kata.

"Aku tidak"

Ia baik. Itu bukan sebuah elakan. Kenyataanya ia sehat.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Taehyung berbagi nafas yang baru dihembus. Intens tatapan pria itu mengulitinya, tapi hangat disatu sisi. Kilat kecewa tersirat disana. Taehyung mencoba membaca pikiran pria itu, meski ia tahu sosok dihadapannya sudah membentuk sandi sendiri yang tak ada orang lain mampu menguak isi kepala itu.

"Kenapa kau berbohong, _hyung_ "

Dan Taehyung selalu berfikir bagaimana pria itu pandai bermain ekpresi. Dari tatapan tajam membekukan kini melembut berapayung kesedihan. Jika saja pria ini mau ikut _casting_ , Taehyung yakin pria ini menjadi raja drama dari dulu.

Tatapan tajam lebur bersama gores luka, menjadi sendu menghimpit pernafasan. Telapak tangan yang lebar menangkup penuh wajah Taehyung tanpa sisa. Menarik wajahnya kedepan dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

"Empph..."

Saling membalut dan melumat dengan gerak lembut, seolah kasar sedikit bibir mereka akan berdarah. Taehyung menutup pelupuknya begitu rapat. Dan setetes air mata akhirnya lolos dari sana. Pedih menghantam, kesadarannya menampar.

Hanya pria ini, hanya dia yang tahu akan derita yang mengukungnya. Tentang penjara dunia yang semu menyiksanya, hanya dia yang tahu. Pria itu berhasil merampas seluruh dari dirinya, dengan _magis_ yang selalu ia tanyakan bagaimana bisa.

"Kau habis menangis dan kau bilang padaku kau baik. Kau ingin keluar dari lingkaran ku?"

Lingkaran semu yang tak pernah diketahui Taehyung mana batasannya. Taehyung hanya perlu mencurahkan isi hatinya, dan jangan katakan 'baik' sekalipun pada pria itu.

"Karna kau sedang tidak oke, Jungkook. Aku tidak ingin membebani mu." Jemari Taehyung membelai lengan atas Jungkook pelan, mengagumi dalam hati sembari tersenyum.

"Hanya seperti biasa, ayahku menuntutku untuk cepat pulang. Kekasih ku sudah menunggu di rumah" jawabnya dengan senyum getir. Maniknya kembali menatap sedih wajah pria dihadapannya yang seketika membuatnya geli. Geraham Jungkook bergerit, dengan bibirnya yang membentuk garis simetris. Pria ini paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Kenapa rahang ku jadi korban" kata Taehyung menggoda adik kelasnya itu. Meringis kecil lantaran tangan Jungkook sedikit menekan tulang wajahnya seperti hendak diremukkan.

"Maaf-maaf" Jungkook kelabakan, menggerakkan dua tangannya panik.

"Tak masalah. Jangan pikirkan" Taehyung cekikikan. Tangannya ia bawa ke arah surai rambut Jungkook menyisir rambut kelam itu kebelakang hingga dahi pria itu terpampang indah dihadapannya. Sementara itu, tangan Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung, mencium punggung tangannya begitu lembut dan sangat dalam. Hidungnya mengendus aroma kulit itu, wangi yang selalu dirindukan.

Senyuman Taehyung terlukis di wajahnya. Rasanya seperti terbang ketika Jungkook memperlakukannya seperti Ratu, seolah ia sosok yang patut di puja sampai mati. Pria ini memang brengsek dengan sejuta sifat arogansinya yang tak dapat ditolerir. Tetapi, hanya Jungkook pulalah Taehyung dapat memulangkan kesedihannya dan membangun kebahagiannya yang sempat tak bisa digapainya.

"Aku pecundang yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mu" kata Jungkook penuh sesal, menyalahkan diri sendiri adalah hobi. Taehyung mendengus sengit.

"Kau menyinggungku bodoh, jangan katakan lagi." ujarnya mendorong pelan bahu Jungkook untuk sedikit lebih jauh.

"Kau akan segera pergi?" nada kecewa Taehyung terdengar, melihat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu mengeluarkan kaos polos dari dalam tas dan lekas dikenakan. Lalu memanggulkan tasnya kembali di atas punggung sebelum mengambil sebuah kotak warna hitam dengan gambar emas batangan ditutupnya.

"Ini untukmu, tadi jatuh di kolam renang toko, tapi tenang saja...aku sudah memeriksa coklatnya dan isinya masih baik." Jungkook mengulurkan kotak coklat itu pada Taehyung yang terperangah tak percaya. Memandang bergantian wajah Jungkook dan kotak yang kini ada di pegangan tangannya. Bibirnya terbuka hendak menyemburkan semua kalimat yang membuncah dari lubuk hatinya. Namun hanya secuil kalimat ketidak percayaannya yang akhirnya terucap.

"Jadi...demi aku kau rela basah?"

kekehan lirih Jungkook terdengar lembut. Pria tampan itu mengangkat kameranya sedikit, dan menekan _shutter_ tepat menghadap rupa Taehyung yang tampak lucu.

 _klik..._ satu gambar cantik ia dapatkan. Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Lebih tepatnya demi coklat itu. Karena aku membelinya susah payah, harus berebut dengan gadis muda seusiaku dan berakhir sedikit menyentuhnya, dia baru menyerahkan coklat itu. Jadi...jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Sengatan listrik menyengat perih di ulu hati Taehyung. Ia menatap kotak itu lama. Hamparan kosong yang tampak dipandangannya. Benar kata Jungkook, jangan pernah ia merasa naik ke atas awan bila di awan orang lain sudah ada yang menempatinya.

"Baiklah aku pulang, _hyung._ Selamat malam"

Tersadar, Taehyung terlonjak kaget mendengar kalimat pamit dari Jungkook. Pendengarannya ia pasang tajam, membenarkan telinganya bahwa diluar 'tangisan awan' telah membanjiri daratan.

"Sekarang hujan, kau tidak ingin singgah sebentar di apartemen ku?"

Meskipun ia tahu, Jungkook tak akan sekalipun mengatakan 'ya' untuk tawarannya seperti ini. Matanya masih mengikuti punggung lebar Jungkook yang menjauh seolah tak peduli.

Kemudian ia mendengar kalimat Jungkook yang terucap tanpa pria itu berputar menghadapnya. Kalimat yang setidaknya membuat Taehyung masih bisa menguburkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit lebih tenang.

"Asalkan hujan itu bukan dari matamu malam ini, maka aku tidak akan sakit. Kau harus janjikan itu padaku" seru Jungkook sebelum tubuhnya lenyap di persimpangan koridor. Terlalu fokus dengan perasaannya, Taehyung sampai tak mengetahui bagaimana kaki jenjang pria itu pincang dalam langkah.

...

***REDLIP JEON***

...

 _Jungkook memegang pipi kanannya yang kena pukul seorang pria paruh baya yang amat tinggi. Rasa anyir menyebar dalam ruang mulutnya. Ingin ia meludah, menumpahkan air merah rasa besi dari sana namun diurungkannya. Di depannya ayah-anak memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sang ayah emosinya sedang berapi-api sedang si anak menangis sesenggukan sambil menatapnya iba. Tubuh Jungkook sudah teramat lemah, malunya telah raib ketika orang-orang menyorotnya dengan pandang yang berbeda-beda._

 _"Hanya demi coklat ini, kau memohon pada anakku! Kau mengidap penyakit apa anak muda!" keras pria itu berucap. Geramannya terdengar, berbarengan dengan melayangnya sekotak coklat langka kesukaan Taehyung ke arah kolam toko. Jungkook terengah, perih bekas pukulan di dadanya masih sesak._

 _"Ambil sana! Dan ku harap kau segera hilang lenyap!"_

 _"Argggh!"_

 _Si ayah itu menendang lutut Jungkook untuk mengakhiri siksanya, lekas berlalu kemudian. Bisik-bisik sekitarnya terdengar. Kepala Jungkook menunduk, mengernyit nyeri pada lututnya begitu menusuk. Jungkook mengerahkan sisa kekuatannya untuk berdiri, tapi hanya erangan sakit yang berbuah. Akhirnya tanpa peduli ratusan mata memandang, Jungkook menarik tubuhnya menyapu alas, merangkak pilu dengan rahang mengeras menahan ringis. Sampai di tepi kolam ikan, ia menarik senyum. Sekotak coklat yang terbuang itu terlihat di pandangannya._

 _"Taehyung, aku berhasil mendapatkan coklat kesukaanmu. Semoga kau suka"_

 **TBC**

Kalau cuman dianggurin di komputer sayang banget, mending buang disini, benerkan? ya walaupun nggak bagus dan mungkin bakal jarang yang baca. Setidaknya aku nggak nyampah di komputer, wkkk

Happy Reading KookV lovers 

By Emma


	2. FALL DEEPER

_**FALL DEEPER**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Main Cast :**_

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

 **...**

 _ **Pair :**_

 **KOOKV**

 **...**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

©Redlip Jeon to Written Story

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Taehyung mengenal Jungkook sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Memang hanya singkat waktu berjalan untuk mereka saling dekat lebih dari seorang kakak kelas dengan adik kelasnya, atau sepasang sahabat yang seringkali melampaui batas pertemanan.

Ia masih ingat awal pertemuan mereka. Kala itu ia dan Kim Seokjin kekasihnya beserta teman-teman populer lainnya berkumpul dalam satu meja paling panjang di kantin. Letaknya berdampingan dengan dinding pembatas kantin dan taman sekolah. Sejujurnya Taehyung tak begitu betah duduk di antara orang-orang yang pembicaraanya seputar bisnis dan dunia mewah. Tapi keadaan menuntutnya, ayah dan ibunya memaksa untuk selalu bersanding dengan Kim Seokjin—tunanga Taehyung yang mendapat predikat 'Pangeran sekolah'. Dengan berat hati, Taehyung menuruti, mencoba merekahkan bibirnya atas gurauan garing ala pejabat negara yang terdengar busuk di pendengaran. Kadang ia akan menatap meja sebrangnya, pada sahabatnya-sahabatnya yang lebih terlihat bahagia, tertawa kencang abai pada sopan santun. Taehyung rindu mereka, rindu pada Jimin si malaikat baiknya, pada Sehun dengan sikap dinginnya yang dijadikan tameng. Perasaan iri itu bersangkar. Kata 'seandainya' menjadi lirik andalan ketika berpuisi tentang dirinya di dalam hati.

 _Seandainya aku tak dilahirkan dari keluarga Kim._

 _Seandainya aku lebih berani menuntut orang tuaku_

 _Seandainya aku tak selemah ini_

Namun kalimat seandainya terhenti pada waktu itu. Waktu dimana pandangnya menatap seseorang yang barusaja terjatuh dari dinding pembatas.

BRUKK!

"Awh…Ya Tuhan pantatku, kameraku, bajuku, bagaimana duh…masa depan ku, burungku, benda berhargaku..ooh"

Sikap tak tahu malu yang dalam sedetik membuatnya terpana. Pria sinting yang memiliki alasan tak masuk akal untuk menggambarkan situasi. Pria gila pemilik wajah dewa _eros_ yang lebih dari sempurna. Pria yang tak mudah ditebak hanya dengan sekali tatap. Pria yang tanpa ia sendiri sadari adalah sosok yang selalu dinanti-nantikan kehadirannya di dalam hidup Taehyung.

Bukan pandangan orang yang pertama pria itu pedulikan. Namun mengangkat kameranya dan memeriksa potret-potret foto yang tersimpan di dalam sana. Setelah itu pria itu menyungging senyum dan meringis kemudian, merasakan sikutnya perih akibat terantuk lantai kantin.

"Aku sedang lari dari kejaran serigala. Silahkan lanjutkan makan siang kalian" kata ringan pria itu tak tahu malu.

Taehyung ikut meringis saat pria itu amat kesulitan bangkit dari posisi terduduknya. Inginnya ia berlari dan membantunya untuk berdiri kemudian memapah. Tidak mungkin, tentu. Disampingnya sang kekasih telah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya untuk tetap ditempat.

Seorang gadis cantik yang Taehyung ketahui namanya Irene, menghampiri pria itu. Menarik lengan si pria dan melingkarkannya pada leher, sedang tangannya tersemat apik dipinggang pria itu. Taehyung tak bereaksi apapun untuk mengekpresikan perasaanya. Karena memang seharusnya begitu.

Sebelum benar-benar jauh, pria itu menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum amat tipis kemudian berpaling. Detik itu Taehyung terpaku. Pukulan dalam ruang dadanya begitu keras, bagai permainan gendang yang sangat nyaman untuk dinikmati. Taehyung pun tak sadar sejak kapan ia ikut menarik dua sudut bibirnya, terangkat lebar menampakkan segaris kebahagian.

"Jeon Jungkook! cepat keruang konseling setelah ini. Aku menunggumu"

Mungkin itu suara serigala yang dimaksud pemuda bernama Jungkook tadi. Dan Taehyung amat berterimakasih dengan Guru Han yang secara tak langsung memberitahu nama pemilik wajah rupawan bak dewa itu.

"Dia anak boss ayahku. Berandalan tengik yang sedang banyak dibicarakan bibir sekolah"

Taehyung mendengar, memastikan yang dibicarakan Jung Hoseok adalah objek yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Taehyung ragu.

"Tentu, dia'kan orang yang menggunakan tubuh Nayeon lalu membuangnya seperti sampah. Benarkan cantik" ucap frontal Hoseok, menggoda gadis yang memasang wajah muram.

Sebentar. Ia pikir sayapnya barusaja mengepak sangat lebar, nyaris lapis langit tertinggi hendak direngkuhnya. Tapi kenapa halilintar datang begitu cepat menyambar?

"Dia menolakku, brengsek sekali dia. Baru juga kelas satu, sudah berani sekali bermain dengan kakak kelas"

Mungkin benar, asanya tak akan pernah menemukan muara. Hidup Taehyung akan tetap sama, terkekang dan tak akan ada yang mampu membebaskannya. Ia pikir, paras malaikat Jungkook mampu menariknya, rupanya pria itu adalah iblis—yang sebisa mungkin ia hadang, agar hatinya tak terjerat dalam dunia pria itu. Maka sebelum pria itu masuk mengisi kehampahaan palung hatinya, Taehyung telah lebih dulu menggembok pintunya rapat-rapat dan membuang kuncinya jauh—yang siapapun tak akan ada yang mampu menemukannya.

 **…**

 *****REDLIP JEON*****

 ** _…_**

 _"_ _Dia cantik sekali" kata Jungkook setengah berbisik. Memuji objek potret yang telah tertangkap apik dalam kameranya. Entah berapa puluh kali ibu jarinya menekan tombol slide, menampilkan orang yang sama. Sekali lagi Jungkook mengarahkan lensanya pada sosok kakak kelasnya yang tertawa hambar bersama yang lainnya di kantin. Salah satu matanya menyipit, dan…_

 _Klik… "argggh !" lemparan batu melayang ke arahnya tepat jatuh di ubun-ubun. Jungkook hendak menyerapah, tapi setelah tahu siapa pelaku lempar batu itu, Jungkook terpaksa bungkam dan memilih terjun dari atas dinding pembatas kantin._

 _BRUK…sederet racauannya berkumandang. Remuk tubuhnya begitu ngilu ia rasakan. Namun seklebat ingatannya menyambar. Segera ia melihat kameraya yang masih berkalung di leher, memeriksa potret terakhirnya. Tersenyum lega, pic terakhir gambar kakak kelasnya telah ia dapatkan. Kemudian ia menatap sekitar pada warga sekolah yang kini menatapnya dengan aneh, ada pula yang iba dan memekik girang. Jungkook mengabaikan. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sepupunya berlari cemas ke arahnya._

 _"_ _Aku sedang lari dari kejaran serigala. Silahkan lanjutkan makan siang kalian" selanjutnya ia mencoba berdiri, sedikit nyeri ketika pantatnya dipaksa terangkat. Beruntung sepupunya cepat sampai, ia dapat menumpahkan berat tubuhnya pada gadis itu._

 _"_ _Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih. Sampai saudara mu Chanyeol tahu, dia pasti sudah menyembelihmu. Jangan berlebihan deh kalau lagi jatuh cinta" tegur gadis yang memapahnya cenderung terdengar seperti keluhan. Jungkook mendengus kasar._

 _Sebelum langkahnya jauh, Jungkook menyuruh sepupunya berhenti sejenak. Beralasan lututnya butuh persiapan. Irene pun menurutinya dan dengan itu Jungkook mengambil kesempatan menoleh ke belakang pada sosok kakak kelasnya yang tak disangka tengah menatapnya sendu._

 _'_ _tidak, jangan menampakkan kesedihan mu, itu menyakitiku'_

 _mungkin dengan senyumannya, Taehyung akan merasa lebih baik. Atau…justru dengan senyumannya gambaran dirinya menjadi sangat buruk. Naluri akhirnya memutuskan agar ia tetap tersenyum. Maka tersenyumlah ia._

 **…**

 *****REDLIP JEON*****

 ** _…_**

Masih di hari yang sama—yang mengantarkan pertemuan Taehyung dengan Jungkook. Saat langit kelabu menyaput senja, awan-awan berombak kelam tampak membendung pekat. Seharusnya raga Taehyung telah mendarat di kasur empuknya, menempelkan _hadphone_ dengan alunan musik yang mengalir di telinga. Ya seharusnya, ironisnya, Taehyung masih berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor sekolah lantai dasar. Bukan tanpa alasan, terjadi karena Kim Seokjin—tunangannya yang mendadak pergi tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu bahwa sekarang ada pertandingan futsal. Terpaksa ia singgah di sekolah, dengan bosan ia melangkah tanpa kepastian. Taehyung harus menunggu sampai jam 7 malam, dan perlu diingatkan saat itu jarum pendek di jamnya masih menunjuk angka 5.

DUG..DUG…DUG…

Sepasang kakinya berhenti melangkah. Menapak tepat di tepian lapangan basket. Obsidiannya menangkap lekat objek yang tiba-tiba memikatnya. Objek yang sama yang menggelayuti pikirannya sedari tadi. Objek yang sama yang ia tahan agar jauh darinya. Tapi mengapa, ia sendiri disini…seolah ada _magnet_ yang menariknya.

Di seberang sana, Jeon Jungkook—pemuda yang duduk di kelas 10, tengah memainkan bola basket dengan begitu lihai. Dibawah balutan singlet basket warna merah, pria itu tampak berkali-lipat menawannya. Kucuran keringat melumeri setiap inci hamparan kulit Jungkook tanpa terlewat, mengkilap meski tak ada sinar terik yang menciumi. Taehyung beku dalam diam, apabila ada kata lain dalam kamus yang mampu menggambarkan sosok yang ditatapnya selain kata 'sempurna', pasti ia sudah menyematkannya pada pria itu. Bahkan keindahan tak mampu lagi menyaingi gambaran sosok Jungkook disana.

"Aku disini"

Bisikan seduktif menggelitik telinga Taehyung. Membuatnya terlonjak kecil dan berbalik kilat untuk melihat seseorang yang kini berada dibelakangnya. Terkejut, matanya membola sempurna dengan bibir tebalnya yang terperengah. Sangat tidak menyangka objek yang ditatapnya telah berada di hadapannya. Dan saking peningnya diserbu kejutan, tubuh Taehyung terhuyung kebelakang. Sebelum jatuh, pinggangnya lebih dulu ditangkap oleh orang di depannya.

"Aku berharap tidak ada kamera sutradara yang bersembunyi disini. Jadi aku yakin adegan tatapan terpukau mu bukanlah sandiwara belaka Taehyung _sunbaenim_."

Taehyung berani bersumpah, tiada suara selembut Jungkook yang pernah didengarnya. Dengan sejuta sisi malunya, Taehyung segera bangkit dari posisinya dan membenahi tatanan seragamnya yang sama sekali tak berubah. Melirik sekilas ke arah adik kelasnya yang tengah terkekeh lirih, dan berikutnya ia mendengar lagi suara itu berucap.

" _Hyung_ mau minum kopi bersama ku di café depan?"

 **…**

 *****REDLIP JEON*****

 ** _…_**

Tanpa perlu kata terlontar, kedua tubuh dua insan itu telah terduduk nyaman di kursi café. Tubuh mereka berdampingan, rapat seolah tak mengijinkan jarak membuat selat diantara keduanya. Pandangan mereka jatuh pada pemandangan di balik dinding kaca café—hiruk pikuk jalan raya yang dimana setiap pengendaranya mencari sela untuk lebih dulu di depan. Taehyung menyesap secangkir frappucinonya untuk kesekian kali, melewati batas tengah cangkir itu.

"Kau tidak minum kopinya?" tanya Taehyung, menyadari bahwa sedari tadi hanya dirinya yang menikmati minumannya. Pupilnya menyudut ke arah Jungkook sejenak, lalu kembali menatap ke semula.

"Nanti" balas singkat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Hening menyergap. Bibir Taehyung sudah cukup lelah untuk terbuka dan tertutup, menceritakan segala hal tentang dirinya tanpa sedikitpun terlewatkan kepada seorang yang bahkan belum genap satu jam dikenalnya. Entah mengapa ia begitu percaya pada Jungkook. Bebannya seakan terlepas dari bahunya. Penat tak lagi ia rasakan, melupakan detik-detik dimana bunyi notifikasi berkumandang melalui ponselnya.

Ingin sekali Taehyung menghentikan waktu. Tak membiarkan jarum pada jam berputar, mempertemukan senja dengan kelam, kelam dengan esok. Ia ingin membuka ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi LINE kemudian mengetik sederet pesan pada tunangannya juga orang tuanya bahwa ia akan pulang malam. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, belum tentu Jungkook memikirkan hal sama dengannya.

"Ku pikir kau terlalu cinta dengan kamera mu, sampai sakit pun yang pertama kali kau pentingkan benda itu." nadanya terdengar enggan. Taehyung menebak sekarang Jungkook sedang mengekeh lirih ala pria dewasa seperti biasanya. Ia tetap menatap luar, alibinya untuk menyembunyikan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Tebakan mu salah _hyung_ " Jungkook berucap dengan senyum. Selanjutnya ia tergelak mendengar timpalan kakak kelasnya .

"Aku tidak menebak ngomong-ngomong." wajah Taehyung merengut tetap di arah yang sama, pada jalanan.

"hahaha….oke, maaf-maaf." Jungkook melipat bibirnya ke dalam, mencoba menghilangkan bekas tawanya. Melihat wajah Taehyung yang sedang merajuk seperti ini rasanya hangat dan gemas di sisi lain.

"Kamera itu penglihatan ke duaku. Jadi tanpa benda ini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat menyimpan objek ku." katanya sambil mengusap kameranya. Bertepatan dengan itu, Taehyung tanpa sengaja menangkap bagaimana Jungkook melihat benda hitam bermonyong lensa menyebalkan itu dengan mendamba. Hatinya terasa dicubit kenyataan. Mungkin dalam kamera itu tersimpan sejuta keindahan seseorang yang dicintai Jungkook. Sekali lagi Taehyung harus tenggelam kembali dalam dunianya, tak berharap pada cakrawala untuk membawanya ke surga.

"Foto kekasih mu?" tanya ceplos Taehyung tanpa sadar.

"Eh, kekasih? bukan" Jungkook menjawab cepat sambil bergeleng kecil.

Mendengar itu senyuman Taehyung langsung terukir jelas tanpa sadar.

Sekali lagi ia menyedu kopinya yang nyaris menemui tandas. Disampingnya, kopi Jungkook masih utuh. Ia heran, mengapa harus memesan dua kopi jika akhirnya tidak di minum. Tapi pemikiran itu segera lenyap bersama gerak Jungkook. Pria itu menuangkan air kopinya ke dalam cangkir kopi miliknya.

Separuh.

Taehyung memandang kopinya sejenak, hangat merambat di dadanya. Mencoba menyembunyikan senyumannya namun gagal.

"Sekarang minumnya pelan-pelan saja, agar lebih lama."

lirih Jungkook bersuara, turut menyungging senyum tulus menatap rupa kakak kelasnya yang mengarsir semu merah di bulatan pipi yang menggemaskan.

Taehyung sadar mulai sejak itu, ia tak ingin menebak tentang Jungkook karena **salah** selalu menjadi ujung dari pemikirannya. Pria itu seperti mengidap penyakit _bipolar disorder,_ atau penyakit psikis berkepribadian ganda. Dan Taehyung suka bagian yang tak terterduganya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tembus ke angkasa luar dan ingin tinggal disana selama yang ia bisa.

"objek itu memang bukan kekasih ku,"

Menoleh, Taehyung memusatkan pendengarannya pada ucapan Jungkook. Menunggu pria itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya untuk melanjutkan bicara.

"Tapi…" suara _tek_ benturan cangkir dan kaca meja terdengar. Jungkook mengarahkan wajahnya pada sang kakak kelas yang lebih dulu menatap lekat wajahnya—penuh tanda tanya, dan gurat tak sabar. Ia mengulas senyum, membawa jemarinya menangkup wajah Taehyung hingga tenggelam dibalutan tangannya yang lebar. Gerak kejut dari tubuh lawannya ia rasakan, tapi Jungkook tak menghiraukan. Ia semakin mendekat, hingga udara yang terhempas dari hidung bangir Taehyung berhembus pula di ujung bibirnya.

"objek itu adalah kau, sumber kebahagiaanku"

Setelahnya bibir keduanya bertemu, saling menyapa hangat. Lembut dan dalam. Melupakan dimana mereka melakukan. Diatas tanah yang mereka ia pijaki, keduanya hanya berharap, bumi tak berotasi untuk waktu yang lama.

 **…**

TBC

 ** _…_**

 _Terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah bersedia nge-fav dan meninggalkan review :)_

 _by Emma_


End file.
